CHAPPIE 2 MOA
by percyjacksonroxs
Summary: MOA


**Hey guys! So I'm posting again but I really need some answers I thought Porphyrion was the king of the Giants not Eurymedon so I'm getting a little confused and secondly their goal is to go to Rome and find Nico and close the ORIGINAL Doors of Death right? Lastly they also have to go to Greece for the final fight with Gaea and her sons the Giants right ? please review so that I don't go crazy and I wont update for weeks… Enjoy!**

**ANNABETH **

ANNABETH FELT HER ANXIETY LEVEL RAISE into the last atmosphere in other words she was VERY VERY nervous. 'What if Percy doesn't remember me or what if what if he got himself a new Roman girlfriend which won't be hard for him with those mesmerizing sea green orbs and a smile that would any girl faint with pleasure…SNAP OUT OF IT Percy won't just leave her right?'

"FIVE MINUTES TILL LANDING I REPEAT FIVE MINUTES!" Leo said through the intercom.

"Hey Annabeth" Jason greeted.

"Hey" she replied.

"I have a question that you of all people would know"

Before she even told him 'Not now' he blurted "WHATS PERCY JACKSON LIKE? And honestly how do you think the Romans will act I mean its been eight months I'm kinda nervous" the last part Jason said was barley a whisper.

"Jason don't you think I'm nervous too? I mean seriously I haven't seen my boyfriend for a long time too and I don't know if he even remembers me or not for gods sake!"

"And how's that supposed to make me feel better? " Jason questioned.

"Uuhhh sorry, well I'm sure they remember you they may be mad at you but they will welcome you home" Annabeth said.

"Thanks and what about Percy? I heard that he's the best swordsman in the last century" Jason asked with a hint of jealousy.

Before she even got to answer Leo's voice boomed through the intercom.

"Hey people I suggest you hold on to something cause things are going to get bumpy"

As soon as he said that the ship lurched forward and and screeched to a halt causing everyone to put their hands up to their ears.

Earlier they made a plan that Jason would go out first then Annabeth would follow and finally the rest of the Greeks.

Jason did as planned, strolling nervously down the plank next came Annabeth. 'Where are you seaweed brain?" She was desperately searching for a mop of messy jet-black hair and sea green eyes but with no luck. She could feel the tears forming but she couldn't look weak in front of the Romans so she composed herself. By that time everybody were off the ship and were either staring at the murderous looking Romans or trying to find their long lost friend Percy Jackson.

"Introduce yourselves Greeks" the girl with dark brown haired spat out the word Greeks as if it were the worst insult imaginable.

"Jason Grace son of Jupiter defeater of Krios but you guys know that right?"

"Annabeth Chase daughter of Athena or Minerva, official architect of Olympus." her voice cracked at the end because she didn't find Percy, she was on the verge of tears but she held them back.

"Piper daughter of Aphrodite, charmspeaker." Annabeth saw Jason wince.

"_Full_ name graecus!" snarled the girl with dark hair.

"Piper Mclean…"

No response from the Romans, not even a gasp or can an 'I have his autograph?'

Annabeth could hear Piper sigh with relief but Annabeth could tell that she was a little shocked too.

"Leo Valdez Supreme Commander of the Argo II and fire user"

Most of the Romans gasped at this but some just sneered 'like they have a fire user in their camp' she thought.

"Thalia Grace daughter of Zeus lieutenant of the Hunters of Artemis now dose anybody know where we can find a Percy Jackson here?" Annabeth could tell that she was getting agitated because nobody could find Percy.

"Percy Jackson? He was here a minute ago. Hazel, Frank wasn't he with you guys?" the dark haired girl asked.

"Yeah umm he told us he had to go change, something about not wanting to look like and idiot in front of his girlfriend but he should be back by now so I don't know what the hold up is" the baby faced Asian replied (Annabeth thought this must be Frank).

The girl next to Frank had skin the color of warm cocoa and eyes of a 14 karat gold bracelet (so this is Hazel) started to look around for Percy but apparently noticed someone else was missing too.

"Hey has any of you people seen Octavian?" Hazel asked with worry lining her every word.

Reyna cursed. "Frank, Hazel go find Octavian, Percy is probably with him either running for his life or slicing his throat open."

Frank and Hazel didn't even get the chance to look for Percy because they were interrupted by a blood-curdling scream.

Reyna sighed "That must be Octavian" she muttered.

Annabeth was in shock because when Octavian ran to the field she noticed that he looked a lot like Luke but it was the person running after that caught her attention.

"Percy" she breathed. She almost screamed with happiness but she forced it down to a wide smile instead.

When Percy finally caught up to Octavian he grabbed him by his shirt collar and yelled

"IF YOU EVER TRY TO KILL ME AGAIN AND BLAME IT ON THE GREEKS I SWEAR THIS SWORD WILL BE THE LAST THING YOU WILL EVER SEE!"

He gave Octavian a good sized punch in the face then used the water all the way from the river they crossed while entering the camp to dump it on Octavian and when he was compleatly drenched he froze the water on him and walked over to where the ship had landed. Then he finally realized everybody was staring at him in awe and fear (Jason, Piper and leo backed away nervously) he stared back until his eyes landed on the Greeks.

He smiled that cute lopsided grin that Annabeth loved.

"Miss me?"

**I hoped you liked it :) REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! **


End file.
